


The Dominion of the Sword -- Fluff Material

by Turandokht



Series: The Dominion of the Sword -- A Bellamione Tale [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turandokht/pseuds/Turandokht
Summary: Fluff worldbuilding snippets for The Dominion of the Sword universe, for people who really want a lot of detail in their stories.
Series: The Dominion of the Sword -- A Bellamione Tale [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840054
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. May 2003 strategic situation map.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wardown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wardown/gifts).




	2. The Coat of Arms of Her Grace the Duchess Narcissa, in the Fourth Creation of the Duchy of Lancaster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With many thanks to my dearest friend Duckie for making this possible.

Quarterly, the First and Fourth Party Per Pall Gules Estoilly Or, Argent, and Argent, A Chevron Sable Inverted Enhanced, In Chief A Hand Holding A Magic Wand Argent*, In Base Three Crows Proper In Chevron, The Second and Third Per Chevron Arched Sable and Vert per Pale Counter-Charged, A Letter M Argent, The Whole Surmounted By A Lancaster Rose Proper.

*represented here by a Marshal's Baton.


End file.
